randomepicawesomenessfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TigerYear
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Random Epic Awesomeness Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Hi. You are AWESOME! Epic Fails I'm thinking of building an "EPIC FAILS" page here, which has videos like these: *Teen meets Dart-Board/Wall *The Dog who sleep-crashes into Walls *Dog doesn't look where he's going. Do you like the idea?Da SpaceDude 21:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) It'll be done then!Da SpaceDude 23:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Epic Fails Videos! Do you Like them? & Funny Pokemon Epic Failure. Da SpaceDude 15:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) You mean epic falls, as in people falling? I've got so good one there to! And yup I've heard of your pal. It was through his wiki, that I heard of yours in fact. His is allied with 1 of my 2. Galapedia. Da SpaceDude 16:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Epic Falls has been created. We also have more videos in Epic Fail.Da SpaceDude 18:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Videos Actually, my friend Gage showed the Stormtrooper Dance video to me. I thought it was hilarious.(Especially with the Crash Bandicoot music in the backround.) So I put it on the page. There are also other videos on YouTube which go with Epic Falls, like a cat falling into a fish-tank!(LOL) Da SpaceDude 13:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Saddly I couldn't find the Zelda video. There where so many by that title I couldn't tell which one it was. I'll do some more fishing for video's though.Da SpaceDude 12:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) More FALLLLLLIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! Hey TigerYear! As you know I found the Zelda video.(It's epic fail indeed!) But I've also put yet more videos on this time in EPIC FALLS. (Check 'em out!) I'm gonna find videos for clash of the games, so we can show each series.--SD 01:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Your Back!!!!!! Great to see your back on wikia TigerYear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--SD 22:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC)